creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XXDashieArmyXx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:XXDashieArmyXx page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 11:12, February 1, 2013 [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 12:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff This is your second time violating the no-spinoff rule; for this, you have been given a one-day ban. You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, or prequels of stories you didn't write directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic The Hedgehog (this inlcudes Sonic.exe and Tails Doll), .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokemon in general, The Legend Of Zelda franchise, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn For Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, the Holders series, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, "Lost Episodes" of any sort, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff The Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 14:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 13:27, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) GODDAMNIT IS IT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK YOU TO NOT BREAK THE ANTI-SPINOFF RULE IT'S LIKE YOU'RE PHYSICALLY INCAPABLE OF NOT WRITING SOMETHING THAT ISN'T BLACKLISTED STHAP A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 13:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC)